


Mahou Sensei Wizard

by sentairider42



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard, Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Crossover, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentairider42/pseuds/sentairider42
Summary: This is the start of a self-insert fanfic project I've been working on for a long while. Please read it and leave a comment telling me what you think.*Major spoilers for Kamen Rider Wizard right off the bat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a self-insert fanfic project I've been working on for a long while. Please read it and leave a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> *Major spoilers for Kamen Rider Wizard right off the bat.

**[ANTIQUE SHOP OMOKAGEDO - DAY]**

Chapter opens in the main room of a small antique shop. The room has lots of shelves and display cases with merchandise on them, and in the right-back-corner of the room is the 'cashier's cubicle.' There's a small sitting area in the middle of the room, with two chairs on one side, a couch on the other, and a coffee table in the middle. The only person present in the room is a young man with short black hair, wearing a dark green suit, a white dress-shirt, a red necktie, and brown dress-shoes. His name is EIJI TAKAHASHI (15). He's an American exchange-student, and soon to be teacher-in-training. Also, another thing to make note of is the hand-shaped, black w/ gold trim, belt buckle he has on.

Right now, Eiji is sitting on the couch, doing a bit of paperwork.

EIJI ~ Ok. I have her medical papers, so now I just need to finish writing the note.

Then, a girl speaks to Eiji from behind the counter. This is KOYOMI FUEKI (14), a black-haired girl who thinks of/treats Eiji like an older brother, and whose father was hosting Eiji's stay as an exchange student.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan, are you finished yet?

EIJI ~ Just a second, Koyomi. I only have a little bit more to write.

Koyomi walks out from behind the counter, carrying an overnight bag. Right now, she's wearing the uniform for the school that Eiji will be teaching at, since Koyomi will be transferring there herself. The outfit consists of a white short-sleeve shirt, a magenta vest, a magenta jacket, a 'bowtie-ribbon,' a red skirt, black knee-high socks, and black shoes.

Eiji finishes with the papers he was working on, and then he puts them in a manila envelope with "To: Mahora Academy Headmaster" written on it.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan. Hurry up, or we'll be late!

EIJI ~ Ok, Koyomi. I just need to grab one last thing.

Eiji gets up, holding the envelope, and then goes over to the counter and grabs a small pouch containing a bunch of gaudy-looking rings.

EIJI ~ Alright, I'm ready.

Koyomi then heads out the front door, and Eiji follows as he grabs his backpack, which is right by the door.

=====================================================================================

Mahou Sensei Wizard

Chapter 1: The Hopeful Teacher

=====================================================================================

**[MAHORA EXPRESS - DAY]**

Scene opens in a train headed towards Mahora Academy. The train is crowded by passengers who, other than Eiji, were girls wearing Mahora uniforms (since, as Eiji found out a few minutes ago, Mahora Academy is an all-girls school). Eiji is standing in the back of the train, looking through his 'ring pouch' to make sure he had all of them in there. Koyomi was a bit closer to the front (off-screen), since Eiji thought it would be a good idea to have her try to make a few friends before getting to the school.

After confirming that all of his rings were there, Eiji puts the pouch in his bag. Then, one of the girls standing near Eiji taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

GIRL ~ Excuse me.

Eiji turns to the girl who tapped him.

EIJI ~ Yeah?

GIRL ~ Um, I think you might be on the wrong train. We just passed the boys' school a little while ago.

EIJI ~ Oh. Yeah, about that. I actually have something I need to deliver to the headmaster.

Eiji opens up the backpack and pulls out the envelope containing the papers that he was working on.

GIRL ~ Oh. Why do you need to give it to him directly? Couldn't you just mail-?

The train screeches to a halt. All the girls on the train quickly stabilize, but Eiji loses his balance, and falls flat. When he looks up while trying to stand, he gets so many panty-shots that some perverts might kill to be in that spot. Eiji, once he realized this, quickly reverts to being on all-fours, and starts whispering to himself.

EIJI ~ Eyes closed, head down, don’t move. Eyes closed, head down, don’t move. Eyes closed, head down, don’t move...

INTERCOM ~ To all students; this is the guidance committee! This week is "zero late attendances week," and it's only ten minutes until the first bell! Let's hurry it up! Any students late this week will be issued with yellow cards! Please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare!

After hearing that announcement, all the girls run off the train, most of them trampling over Eiji (some accidentally, some on purpose). Then Eiji stands up, gets off the train, and runs in the direction of the main school building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[MAHORA ACADEMY (DISTRICT) - DAY]**

Scene opens in another area of Mahora's campus. The area has a lot of buildings throughout, making it look less like a school campus, and more like a small city.

Currently, two Mahora students, one girl with long orange pigtails, and the other girl with long black hair done in a hime-cut, are headed down the road toward the main school building. The orangette is ASUNA KAGURAZAKA (14), a tsundere who's in class 2-A, the class that Eiji will be teaching; and the black-haired girl is KONOKA KONOE (14), Asuna's best friend/roommate (also in 2-A), and the headmaster's granddaughter. Something worth mentioning is that Konoka looks enough like Koyomi that at first glance you might think they were sisters. Both girls are in their school uniforms; but while Asuna has her normal shoes on, Konoka is wearing roller skates.

Right now, Asuna is running towards the main school building, looking worried, and Konoka is skating beside her, just barely keeping up.

ASUNA ~ This is bad! This is really bad! If we don’t hurry, we're really gonna get it!

Asuna then looks at Konoka with an annoyed look on her face.

ASUNA ~ Sheesh! Why do you, the headmaster's granddaughter, have to go meet this new teacher?

KONOKA ~ My bad, my bad.

Asuna starts to look more frustrated.

ASUNA ~ And why are you so excited about this anyway? If this new teacher is a friend of your grandpa, then he'll be another old geezer for sure!

KONOKA ~ Don’t be so sure Asuna.

Konoka pulls out a fortune-telling book out of her bag.

KONOKA ~ I also heard that 2-A is getting a transfer student today.

Asuna loses her frustration, looking somewhat curious.

ASUNA ~ Really? I didn’t hear anything about that. Wait, isn’t it a little close to the end of the term for that kind of thing?

KONOKA ~ I suppose, but I'd still like to meet her.

Konoka opens up her book, and flips through it.

KONOKA ~ By the way, your fortune for today is, "You will have a meeting with destiny."

Asuna looks at Konoka, clearly surprised by what she just said.

ASUNA ~ EH?! For real?!

KONOKA ~ Yup. It also says, "Repeating the name of the guy you like five times, and then barking, is effective..."

Asuna lets out a surprised gasp.

ASUNA ~ No way!!

Then she makes a scary-looking grin.

ASUNA ~ TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI! TAKAHATA-SENSEI!

All the other students in the area stare at Asuna, looking stunned. Konoka just gives Asuna a surprised look as she lets a sweat drop run down the side of her head.

KONOKA ~ Wow. I guess you really would do anything for Takahata-sensei, hahaha...

Konoka scratches the back of her head.

KONOKA ~ I didn’t think you would actually do it.

Asuna then gets a deadpan look on her face, but it's easy to tell that she's annoyed.

ASUNA ~ I will kill you. Seriously.

Konoka goes back to her book, looking at a different section.

KONOKA ~ Aaand next, it says, "Do a handstand with your legs spread, and run as fast as you can for 50 meters while shouting 'nya.'"

Asuna responds, sounding surprised and angry.

ASUNA ~ I'm not doing that!!

Konoka tries to sound cheerful, hoping that Asuna would lighten up a bit.

KONOKA ~ Come on, can't you take a joke?

Asuna, still angry, storms ahead, with Konoka trying harder to keep up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[MAHORA ACADEMY (CAMUPS) - DAY]**

Scene opens a bit farther down the road Eiji took heading to Mahora, near a stone staircase leading up to the main building.

Eiji is running towards the building, but accidentally slams into Asuna, and they both fall to the ground.

KONOKA ~ Asuna, are you ok?

Konoka offers a hand to help Asuna up.

ASUNA ~ Yeah Konoka, I'm fine.

Asuna stands up on her own. Then she crosses her arms, bends down towards Eiji, and starts speaking to him in an interrogative tone.

ASUNA ~ You… You saw them didn't you?!

EIJI ~ _Oh, crap! She's talking about her panties, isn't she?_

Eiji starts panicking as he thinks about what to do.

EIJI ~ _Um… Let's see…If I tell her the truth and say I did see her panties, she'll call me a pervert and then send me flying with a megaton punch. But if I lie about seeing them, she'll call me a liar, and then send me flying with a megaton punch. Dammit… Well, I guess I could try that one response I came up with a long time ago._

Eiji gives a weak smile.

EIJI ~ Just enough to know that you're actually wearing them and not going commando…

Asuna pauses, then grabs and lifts Eiji by his shirt collar, and looks him in the eye with an intense glare.

ASUNA ~ Okay, wise-guy! Why are you even here?! This is a girls' school in the deepest part of the Mahora academy campus.

Konoka talks to Eiji hoping to lighten the mood.

KONOKA ~ The boys' school is at the previous station.

She then tries to calm Asuna down, but to no avail.

ASUNA ~ So, in short, boys aren't allowed here! Got it?!

Eiji, with a worried look on his face, nods in response as Asuna tightens her grip.

ASUNA ~ Now, if you answer my question honestly, then I'll put you back on the train instead of under it.

Eiji starts whimpering.

EIJI ~ Y-yeah, okay. I got it.

ASUNA ~ Now then…

Asuna pushes Eiji against a building.

ASUNA ~ Did. You. See. My-

KOYOMI ~ LET HIM GO!

All of a sudden, Koyomi runs in and shoves Asuna aside, making her let go of Eiji, who then leans against the wall, panting.

EIJI ~ _Koyomi, while I'm thankful for all of the times you've saved me from this type of thing, you really need to work on your timing._

Asuna stumbles for a second, but regains her balance.

ASUNA ~ Why, you-

Asuna is about to retaliate but…

??? ~ Well, well. If it isn't Asuna-kun.

…she gets interrupted when TAKAMICHI TAKAHATA, class 2-A's homeroom teacher, and the person Asuna has a crush on, looks out of a first floor window of the main school building, and waves. He's wearing a brownish-gray suit, has scruffy gray hair, and small-frame glasses. He's also holding a cigarette in his hand.

Asuna becomes as still as a statue when she sees him.

TAKAMICHI ~ Busy making friends I s-

Takahata pauses when he sees Eiji among the group.

TAKAMICHI ~ Wait… is that you, Eiji-kun?

Asuna breaks out of her pause. She then starts speaking apologetically, as she got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

ASUNA ~ Ah- T-Takahata-sensei! We were... ah... I was... eh, how do I put this... um...?

Eiji, just now realizing who the man is, waves to Takahata.

EIJI ~ Takamichi-san! Long time no see!

All three girls look at Eiji, seeming surprised and confused (Asuna and Konoka, more so than Koyomi).

ASUNA ~ Eh-?! You know each other?

Takahata walks out of the building and joins the group.

TAKAMICHI ~ Well, I see you've met the welcoming committee. Welcome to Mahora Academy.

Takahata strokes his chin, showing that he's deep in thought.

TAKAMICHI ~ Hmm. 'Eiji-sensei,' doesn't have much of a ring to it but-

Konoka quickly jumps in on the conversation.

KONOKA ~ Wait! Eiji… sensei? Did he just call you…?

EIJI ~ He did.

Eiji does a quick pre-speech-throat clearing.

EIJI ~ My name is Eiji Takahashi, and starting today, I'm going to be helping teach the English class.

ASUNA ~ EEEEEHH?!

KONOKA ~ Wow.

Asuna grabs Eiji by the collar again, and shakes him like a ragdoll.

ASUNA ~ You can't be any older than we are! There's absolutely no way that you can be a teacher!

KOYOMI ~ Let go of him!!!

Koyomi pulls Eiji out of Asuna's grip for a second time. Takahata walks over to Asuna.

TAKAMICHI ~ Asuna-kun, you shouldn't judge people based on their appearance.

Konoka starts talking to Koyomi.

KONOKA ~ Oh, yeah. Just curious, but who are you?

Koyomi glances towards Konoka, but then looks down at the ground, looking kind of shy.

KOYOMI ~ Uhh… Koyomi.

KONOKA ~ Koyomi-chan, huh… Wait, are you the new transfer student?

Koyomi shyly scratches the back of her head as she looks up at Konoka.

KOYOMI ~ Yeah… that's me.

Konoka holds her hand out for a handshake.

KONOKA ~ I'm Konoka. Nice to meet you.

KOYOMI ~ Nice to meet you too.

Koyomi lightly bows her head to Konoka, but shies away from the handshake offer. Konoka acceptingly puts her hand down, understanding Koyomi's shyness.

EIJI ~ Guys, we should probably be heading to class soon.

Eiji starts working his way towards the main school building, but no one else is following him. Asuna is still pouting to Takahata.

ASUNA ~ Uh-uh! No way! This has to be some kind of joke!

TAKAMICHI ~ It's no joke, Asuna-kun. And Eiji-kun is actually quite smart, so he's very much qualified for the job.

ASUNA ~ I'd like to see that.

TAKAMICHI ~ And you will, because starting today, Eiji-kun will be replacing me as class 2-A's homeroom teacher.

Asuna gasps when she hears this.

ASUNA ~ WHAT?!

And then she starts blubbering.

ASUNA ~ Bu-bu-bu-but Takahata-sensei, if he replaces you, it'll… it'll…

KOYOMI ~ Break your heart?

ASUNA ~ Yes, break my…

Asuna then turns her attention to Koyomi

ASUNA ~ Oh… Shut up!

Eiji walks over to Takahata.

EIJI ~ Takamichi-san, did you say that I'll be 'replacing you?'

Takahata turns to Eiji, and replies in a tone that genuinely has no sarcasm in it.

TAKAMICHI ~ Yes I did. Is there a problem?

Eiji, in turn, responds in a deadpan tone.

EIJI ~ Just the part about me taking over, rather than being an assistant for one of the teachers.

TAKAMICHI ~ Oh, that. Well… the truth is that I'm stepping down as 2-A's homeroom teacher. So, since there weren't any other teachers to take over, and you would've been helping me with that class anyway-

EIJI ~ I got hired as an actual teacher, rather than a teacher-in-training.

TAKAMICHI ~ Yeah, something like that. Anyway, why don't you talk about it with the headmaster? You remembered to bring Koyomi-kun's medical papers, right?

Eiji opens up his backpack, and pulls out the envelope containing the papers he worked on.

EIJI ~ I have them right here.

TAKAMICHI ~ Alright, I'll show you the way.

Takahata gestures the girls to come with him, and everyone heads into the school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[HEADMASTER'S OFFICE - DAY]**

Scene opens inside the Mahora Academy headmaster's office. The room is about as big as Omokagedo's showroom. The office has a sitting area near the door, containing a small table, a chair, and a few bookshelves. The headmaster's desk is near the back of the room, facing the door.

Standing in front of the desk are Eiji, Koyomi, Asuna, and Konoka. The man sitting at the desk is the Mahora Academy headmaster (and also Konoka's grandfather), who goes by the name of KONOEMON KONOE. The headmaster is an old man who could easily fit into the 'wise old mage' archetype. He has a long gray beard, along with extremely fuzzy eyebrows, though his head is somewhat oddly shaped. His attire consists of traditional Japanese robes.

Asuna then leans on the desk, her face and tone of voice showing that she clearly wants this to just be a bad dream.

ASUNA ~ Headmaster, please tell me this isn't really happening!

The headmaster chuckles a bit.

KONOEMON ~ I could. But if I did, I would be lying.

The headmaster turns to Eiji.

KONOEMON ~ Eiji-kun, I apologize for not informing you about this sooner, so I'm sure that it will be quite a challenge for you.

EIJI ~ I know sir, but I will do the best I can.

KONOEMON ~ I expect better.

Eiji nods in response.

KONOEMON ~ Good. First you must gain some practical experience. Let's make it from today until March.

The headmaster then gets a mischievous look on his face.

KONOEMON ~ By the way, do you have a girlfriend yet? If you do not, my granddaughter is currently single.

KONOKA ~ Grandpa!

Eiji sweatdrops a bit. Asuna then slaps her hands down on the headmaster's desk.

ASUNA ~ Just a minute, please! I-isn't it odd that a teenager is doing the job of a teacher? And our homeroom teacher too!

The headmaster speaks to Eiji, apparently ignoring Asuna.

KONOEMON ~ Now Eiji-kun, this job will probably be very difficult for you. If it's too hard for you, you can drop out if you like. However, I'd like you to at least try to make it till March.

Eiji briefly hesitates before answering.

EIJI ~ Y-Yes! I'll do it! I'll do the best I can!

The headmaster responds in an amused tone of voice.

KONOEMON ~ Ho ho ho! It's settled. Let's begin then. First, I'll introduce you to our staff counselor, Shizuna-sensei.

The headmaster glances at the office door.

KONOEMON ~ Shizuna-kun, are you there?

The office door opens, and a woman with long turquoise hair walks in. She's wearing small oval-frame glasses, a purple sweater that looks tight against her large… assets, and a simple skirt. This woman is SHIZUNA MINAMOTO, Mahora's guidance counselor, and school nurse

SHIZUNA ~ Yes, headmaster.

Eiji turns towards the door to see who came in, and accidentally ends up with his face in Shizuna's chest.

KONOEMON (O/S) ~ If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her.

Eiji shyly walks/stumbles back a little bit, with his face showing a light blush.

EIJI ~ S-sorry about that… Um… Nice to meet you.

In the background, Koyomi does a facepalm.

SHIZUNA ~ You as well.

Shizuna looks as though she isn't bothered by what happened. Eiji then remembers something he still needed to do.

EIJI ~ Oh, by the way…

Eiji gets out the envelope he has on him.

EIJI ~ Headmaster, here is the "medical info" part of Koyomi's student application.

Eiji then hands the envelope to the headmaster.

KONOEMON ~ Ah, good. You did bring it.

The headmaster opens the envelope and looks over the papers in it. He then looks at Eiji with a no-nonsense look on his face.

KONOEMON ~ Eiji-kun. We will need to discuss this immediately after school.

Eiji responds in a somewhat calm manner.

EIJI ~ I understand.

As everyone is about to leave, the headmaster interrupts.

KONOEMON ~ Oh, also. Konoka, Asuna-chan, I've set it up so that Koyomi-chan will officially be staying in your dorm room. However, we're a little short on space, so I need you both to let Eiji-kun bunk there temporarily.

Asuna slams both her hands on the headmaster's desk.

ASUNA ~ Wait a minute! From when until when, Headmaster?!

KONOEMON ~ Right now, I'm not sure. However, we are working on clearing up a spot in the staff dormitory, so it shouldn't take too long. As for why I want Eiji-kun to stay with you two, I think it would be best for him to stay with someone I know, and that room is the only one that can realistically accommodate four people.

EIJI ~ _Yeah. Especially considering the fact that to arrange that kind of thing, you would need to pull enough strings to make several yarn dolls._

Konoka cheerfully nods.

KONOKA ~ Okay!

KONOEMON ~ Ho ho! It's settled then.

Asuna crosses her arms, showing that she's still angry, but her tone is a bit calmer than before.

ASUNA ~ Oh, come on!

Koyomi walks over to Asuna.

KOYOMI ~ It's ok. I'll also be staying with you guys, so I can make sure Onii-chan stays in line.

Asuna grunts in response.

ASUNA ~ Fine.

After that, everyone (except for the headmaster) heads out of the office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[HALLWAY - DAY]**

Scene opens with Eiji, Koyomi, Asuna, Konoka, and Shizuna, going down a hallway, headed toward classroom 2-A.

The group is 'situated' with Eiji and Asuna in front, Koyomi in the middle, and then Konoka and Shizuna at the back.

As Asuna glances at Eiji, her face shows her anger, but also a bit of confusion, like she's trying to read Eiji's vibe.

ASUNA ~ I REFUSE to live together with someone like you! Go camp outside in a sleeping bag or something!

Asuna quickens her pace a little bit.

ASUNA ~ I'm going ahead! See you later, "Sensei"

Asuna makes an air-quote gesture, and then goes ahead of the whole group. Konoka then runs to catch up with her.

KONOKA ~ That was mean, Asuna.

Koyomi then turns to Shizuna.

KOYOMI ~ What's with her?

SHIZUNA ~ Uhuhu… That girl is always rowdy, but she's really a nice person.

Eiji, Koyomi, and Shizuna continue heading towards the classroom. Koyomi gets next to Eiji, speaks quietly to him (though not quite whispering).

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan, do you really think you'll be ok as an actual teacher?

EIJI ~ Uh… I think so, but I am a bit nervous ( _since these girls most likely haven't been in contact with a man under the age of 30 for a few years_ ).

Eiji pauses for a bit, the resumes his thought.

EIJI ~ Koyomi, could you do me a favor?

KOYOMI ~ What is it?

EIJI ~ Do you think that while I'm teaching in class, you can just call me sensei, like everyone else?

Koyomi gives Eiji a curious look.

KOYOMI ~ How come?

EIJI ~ I just think that things will go more smoothly if we do it like that. I'm not even saying that you have to do it all the time, but just while I'm actively teaching.

Koyomi gives Eiji a confirmation nod.

KOYOMI ~ Alright, Onii-chan.

The group is then right outside the door to classroom 2-A

SHIZUNA ~ Here we are. This is the classroom

Shizuna then hands Eiji a booklet.

SHIZUNA ~ Also, Eiji-kun. Here is your class roster.

Eiji takes the roster, which contains a yearbook-style picture of each of the students, along with a little bit of information on them, such as name, seat number, and what clubs they were in (Koyomi's information wasn't in it, since she just transferred in). Eiji then skims through it, making sure he remembers all the names. Once he did, he puts his hand on the door, readying himself to go in.

EIJI ~ _Ok, here goes nothing._

Eiji opens the door and starts to head inside.

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Inside the classroom the girls were scattered around the desks, talking with each other, but as Eiji opens the door, everyone rushes to their seats.

Eiji looks up, almost instinctively, to see an eraser falling towards him.

EIJI ~ _Oh crap. They use the blackboard eraser trap in Japan too?_

Then, for a split second, Eiji's eyes turn purple and the eraser floats, then his eyes go back to their normal color, and the eraser hits him, then falls to the ground. Asuna looks somewhat surprised, as she managed to see what he did (though she didn't see the eye color change).

The girls laugh, seeing that their trap succeeded. Eiji coughs a bit, but ignores the laughter. He then tries to walk to the teacher's desk… but ends up tripping over a tripwire, gets a bucket dropped on his head, tumbles into the teacher's desk, and gets two suction cup arrows stuck to his rear end.

EIJI ~ Oww…

Eiji groans in pain as he sits up.

EIJI ~ _Well, these girls definitely get points for originality._

Some of the girls crowd around Eiji, wanting to see who their 'victim' was. The student who took the bucket off of Eiji's head was a redheaded girl named SHIINA SAKURAKO (14), one of 2-A's cheerleader trio, and also a member of the Lacrosse club. Shiina looks genuinely surprised when she sees who's under the bucket.

SHIINA ~ Eh?! A boy?!

Then, two of the other girls kneel down to check on Eiji to see if he's ok. They both had short hair, but one of the girls had it bright pink, while the other girl's was orange w/ a pinkish tint, and done in pigtails. Also worth mentioning is that the girl with the pigtails looks young enough to be an elementary school student.

The pinkette is MAKIE SASAKI (15), 2-A's genki girl, and a member of the gymnastics club. The girl with the pinkish-orange pigtails is FUUKA NARUTAKI (14), the older of the Narutaki twins, and a member of the strolling club.

MAKIE ~ Hey, are you alright?

FUUKA ~ Sorry about that. We thought you were the new teacher.

Shizuna then steps in.

SHIZUNA ~ No, he is the new teacher.

Shizuna looks to Eiji

SHIZUNA ~ Come on Eiji-kun. Introduce yourself.

Eiji stands up, while leaning on the teacher's desk.

EIJI ~ Um… Alright…

Eiji takes a deep breath.

EIJI ~ My name is Eiji Takahashi. Starting today, I'll be teaching English here. Although, I'm only a teacher-in-training, so… please take good care of me.

There's a brief moment of silence. Eiji starts to look a bit nervous.

EIJI ~ _Um… Did I do something wrong…?_

Then, all of a sudden…

CLASS ~ KYAAAAAAAAA!!

Several of the girls swarm Eiji, and then they start asking him questions about various aspects of his life. Among the group are YUUNA AKASHI (14), a black-haired girl on the Mahora basketball team: and KAZUMI ASAKURA (15), a member of the Journalism club, and class 2-A's redhead paparazzi-girl; along with the other two girls in the 2-A cheerleader trio; MISA KAKIZAKI (15), a girl with purple hair that goes to about waist-level, and MADOKA KUGUMYIA (14), who has short hair that's ash-brown.

SHIINA ~ How old are you?

EIJI ~ …I'm fif…teen…

KAZUMI ~ Where did you come from?

EIJI ~ …I grew up in America…

MADOKA ~ Where are you living now?

EIJI ~ With an exchange-student host family…

YUUNA ~ Ne, how long have you been training?

EIJI ~ Uh… I've just about finished a 4-month training course last week. All I have left is to actually teach a few classes, then I'll be done…

FUUKA ~ Amazing!

MAKIE ~ He's so cute!

Shiina and Misa turn to Shizuna.

SHIINA ~ Hey, is he really going to be our homeroom teacher?!

MISA ~ Yeah, can we really have a cute kid like him?!

Koyomi, who was standing at the entrance to the classroom out of shyness, finally went in, getting pretty annoyed by how the class was treating her 'older brother.'

KOYOMI ~ DON'T TREAT ONII-CHAN LIKE HE'S JUST A BIG STUFFED ANIMAL!

Everyone in the room turns toward Koyomi, slightly startled by how loud she was. Koyomi then apologizes for being too loud.

Shizuna then remembers that she needed to introduce Koyomi to the class.

SHIZUNA ~ Ara, I almost forgot.

Shizuna walks over to Koyomi, and then turns to address the class.

SHIZUNA ~ Girls, pay attention. We also have a new student joining us today.

Shizuna then gestures Koyomi forward. Koyomi complies, and then introduces herself.

KOYOMI ~ I'm Koyomi Fueki. Today I'll be transferring into this class. Please take good care of me.

Koyomi does a polite bow as she speaks.

SHIZUNA ~ Alright, then. Now that everyone has settled down, you all can proceed.

Then, Asuna suddenly grabs Eiji's shirt collar, and pushes him onto one of the desks.

EIJI ~ _Oh crap. What's this girl mad about now?_

ASUNA ~ Hey, you! What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird with it, didn't you?!

EIJI ~ Eh…?

Eiji starts sweating more bullets than the average Ace Attorney witness.

EIJI ~ _W-Wait! She saw that?! The eraser floated for less than a quarter of a second. Heck, if I didn't look up, I might've missed it myself; and I don't even know how I did it, since I didn't activate any of my rings._

Asuna's glare gets more tense.

ASUNA ~ I want a clear explanation.

Asuna tightens her grip on Eiji.

??? ~ Cut that out this instant!

All of a sudden, one of the girls speaks up, while slamming her desk to make sure she got everyone's attention. This girl looks to be one of the more mature students in the class. She has blond hair that goes down to her waist, and she gives off somewhat of a rich-girl vibe. Her name is AYAKA YUKIHIRO (15): She's the class president for 2-A, and a member of the equestrian club.

Ayaka then stands up and walks toward the crowd, while giving off a flower-vision-aura.

EIJI ~ _Is it just me, or are those flowers blooming behind her?_

Ayaka speaks to the girls swarming around Eiji.

AYAKA ~ Everyone, please return to your seats. You're causing trouble for sensei.

Ayaka then turns to Asuna.

AYAKA ~ How about letting him go now, Asuna-san? Although…

Ayaka gets a slight grin on her face.

AYAKA ~ …That pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you.

Asuna glares back at Ayaka.

ASUNA ~ What did you just say?!

Ayaka then turns to Eiji.

AYAKA ~ Eiji-sensei, you said that aside from actually teaching a class, you finished your training in four months, right? That's really impressive. I'd love to see what you can do.

EIJI ~ Uh… yeah. Thanks.

Asuna starts sounding more annoyed.

ASUNA ~ What's with the nice girl act, Inchou?

AYAKA ~ Well, it's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl on the outside, since I'm also a nice girl on the inside.

ASUNA ~ Really?

Asuna gets a smug look on her face.

ASUNA ~ Looks to me like you just want to suck up to the first hottie that's clearly available.

Ayaka lets out a big gasp, and her anger level rises.

AYAKA ~ What?!?! Stop these scandalous accusations this instant!! You shouldn't be talking, you with your old-man fetish!

ASUNA ~ WHAT?!

AYAKA ~ I know all about how you find Takahata-sensei…

Asuna immediately drops Eiji, and rushes Ayaka.

ASUNA ~ You…! Don't even think about finishing that sentence, wench!

Eiji starts panicking.

EIJI ~ _Oh, man. My first day and already, students are fighting._

Shizuna does a loud clap to grab everyone's attention, and get the situation under control.

SHIZUNA ~ Ok, ok. It's time for class, girls.

Shizuna turns to Eiji, while all the students who were previously swarming him return to their seats.

SHIZUNA ~ You can take it from here, Eiji-kun.

EIJI ~ A… Alright.

Shizuna leaves the classroom, and Eiji turns to address the class.

EIJI ~ Alright everyone. Like Minamoto-sensei said, we should get started with class.

Koyomi raises her hand to get Eiji's attention.

EIJI ~ What is it, Koyomi?

KOYOMI ~ Um, Onii-cha…

Koyomi pauses, remembering the favor Eiji asked of her earlier.

KOYOMI ~ …Sensei, were should I sit?

In the second row from the back, a girl with rectangle-frame glasses and waist-length dark green hair, along with twin 'hair antennae' stands up. The girl doing this is HARUNA SAOTOME (14), a member of the Library Expedition Club.

HARUNA ~ Sensei, there's an empty desk right behind me.

Haruna points to the desk behind her.

EIJI ~ Alright, then. Koyomi, why don’t you sit in the back row, behind…

Eiji quickly flips through his roster, to make sure he gets the name right.

EIJI ~ …Haruna Saotome-san, right?

Haruna nods. Koyomi then goes over to the desk behind Haruna, and sits down. Eiji then goes to the teacher's desk.

EIJI ~ Alright girls, let's begin. Please open your books to page 12.

Class goes on normally for a while, but Asuna is looking suspiciously at Eiji, wondering what he did with the blackboard eraser. Asuna then takes her eraser and pulls a small piece off of it, and then flings it at Eiji with her ruler. The eraser chunk hits Eiji in the head.

EIJI ~ Ow!

Asuna looks surprised. She then flings more eraser chunks ate Eiji

EIJI ~ Ow! Ow! Ow!

Ayaka stands up, wondering what's going on.

AYAKA ~ What's wrong, Sensei?

EIJI ~ Something keeps hitting me in the back of the head.

Ayaka leans toward Eiji, and speaks quietly (not quite whispering) to him.

AYAKA ~ That would be that wretched Asuna Kagurazaka's work.

EIJI ~ Eh…?

AYAKA ~ I suggest you stay away from her.

EIJI ~ Huh? W-why…?

AYAKA ~ Because while she may be dumb, she's over-energetic, wild, unruly, and brutal, not to mention perverted-!

Asuna throws a whole eraser at Ayaka

AYAKA ~ Ow!!

Ayaka turns to Asuna.

AYAKA ~ What was that for, you sadistic ape?!

Asuna stands up, leaning on her desk.

ASUNA ~ Shut up, you teacher's pet! What kind of lies are you feeding him?!

AYAKA ~ At least I don’t have a thing for old men!

ASUNA ~ Takahata-sensei is not an old man!!

Asuna and Ayaka start getting rough with each other. Some of the other students cheer them on.

EIJI ~ P-please stop this, you two-

Eiji tries to get the girls to stop fighting, but he gets knocked into a wall.

EIJI ~ Ow…

Another girl who's sitting in the front row leans over her desk to check on Eiji. This girl is a shy bookworm/Library Exploration Club member named NODOKA MIYAZAKI (14). She has short, purple hair done in a way that makes it resemble a helmet, and she has bangs long enough to cover her eyes.

Nodoka looks down at Eiji, while speaking to him in a shy, slightly nervous tone.

NODOKA ~ Um… Are you alright?

EIJI ~ Yes… I'm fine.

Eiji gets a serious look on his face.

EIJI ~ But as a teacher, I can't allow my students to fight like that.

Eiji stands up.

EIJI ~ Here goes.

Eiji runs towards the fight.

EIJI ~ Girls! Cease this at onc-!

Eiji gets knocked into the wall again. Asuna and Ayaka are still fighting.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan!!

Koyomi runs over to Eiji to check on him.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan, are you ok?

The school bell rings. Eiji gives a small sigh.

EIJI ~ Class dismissed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[HALLWAY - DAY]**

Scene cuts back to the hallway outside classroom 2-A, as everyone is walking out, and the girls head off to do whatever they planned on doing after school (Konoka asks Koyomi if she wants a tour of the campus). Eiji walks out after several of the girls already left.

EIJI ~ _Damn. I didn't think that teaching a class of 32 girls would be that tough. I mean, I felt like I was only a 10-year old while I was in there._

Eiji notices Takahata heading towards him

EIJI ~ Ah… Takamichi-san.

TAKAHATA ~ Eiji-sensei, how was your first class?

EIJI ~ It'll take some getting used to, but I think it'll get easier as-

Suddenly, Asuna just shows up and pushes Eiji aside to get Takahata to pay attention to her, rather than Eiji.

ASUNA ~ T-Takahata-sensei! Hi!

Asuna speaks in a tone that makes it seem clear that she's trying to start with a good impression.

ASUNA ~ I was with him the whole time, so it was no problem.

Asuna turns to Eiji, and speaks to him while patting him on the back.

ASUNA ~ The class was a big success, wasn’t it, Eiji-sensei?

EIJI ~ _Humph. As if. You throwing eraser chunks at me and fighting with Ayaka-san basically took up the whole class time._

Takahata chuckles in response.

TAKAHATA ~ Ho ho… That's great! Thanks, Asuna-kun.

Takahata starts to walk off, but glances back at Asuna.

TAKAHATA ~ Well then, I'll leave Eiji-sensei to you.

As Takahata walks away, Asuna looks at him somewhat longingly.

ASUNA ~ Takahata-sensei……

EIJI ~ So you're in love with Takamichi-san, huh…?

Asuna turns to Eiji, looking both annoyed and angry, but less then she normally would be.

ASUNA ~ Oh, shut up. How would a guy like you know Takahata-sensei anyway? You're nothing but a pest! There's no way I'd recognize you as a teacher!

Asuna heads toward a group of classmates who are calling out to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[??? - DAY]**

Scene opens inside what looks like a small abandoned warehouse.

There are only two people present. One is a man who looks to be in his late 20's and has short black hair. He's wearing a very 'punk like' outfit consisting of a black shirt, a worn out red jacket, red pants, and black boots. The other is a woman, around the same age, with shoulder-length black hair, which is arranged to cover the left side of her face. She's wearing a dress with a purple, green, and black floral pattern, along with a green and gold scarf. While they may appear to be human, these two are actually the higher ups for a race of monsters known as Phantoms.

The woman is MEDUSA, a level-headed tactician who's very loyal to the Phantoms' leader, but she isn't immune to having occasional bursts of rage. The man is PHOENIX, a blood knight who doesn’t really care about the Phantoms' greater cause.

Medusa is anxiously pacing around the room while Phoenix just lazily sits on the ground, leaning against a wall.

MEDUSA ~ Damn it! We're running out of Phantoms. We need to make more gates fall soon, or Wiseman won't be able to restore himself.

Phoenix stands up, seemingly in a playful mood.

PHOENIX ~ So, does that mean you've already set your 'sights' on someone?

Medusa tightens up. She then turns to Phoenix, making her hair shift, revealing that she has a deep scar over her left eye socket. Medusa starts to get an angry look on her face.

MEDUSA ~ Phoenix. Do you want me to turn you to stone?!

Phoenix looks at Medusa amusingly.

PHOENIX ~ Heh. Even if I did, you don't look like you'd be able to.

MEDUSA ~ Grrr. That's it!!

After Phoenix's last remark, Medusa, her anger level reaching its peak, conjures out a snake scepter, ready to lash out at Phoenix. Phoenix happily responds by conjuring fire on his right arm, readying himself for a fight.

??? ~ Medusa-sama, you called for me?

Before either could make a move, a new Phantom comes in. This one being the MINOTAUR Phantom. His body resembles that of a humanoid bull. He has blue skin and white armor plates that have blood-red stains on them.

Medusa regains her composure, and 'dismisses' her scepter. Phoenix puts out the fire on his arm, looking somewhat disappointed.

MEDUSA ~ Yes, I did. I have a new mission for you, Minotaur.

Medusa pulls out a photo, and hands it to Minotaur. The picture shows Asuna in her school uniform.

MINOTAUR ~ A middle-school girl? Heh, this won't take long.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[MAHORA ACADEMY (CAMPUS) - DAY]**

Scene opens in another section of Mahora. This one being an open area with a wide staircase leading up to the 'city section,' along with a big statue.

Eiji is currently sitting next to said statue, giving his class roster a more thorough read-thru (this is all after he had his meeting with the headmaster).

EIJI ~ I definitely think that Koyomi will be able to fit in with these girls.

Meanwhile, a girl is walking down the stairs, carrying a stack of books that's half as tall as she is. Eiji looks up and notices this.

EIJI ~ Oh. That's one of the girls in my class. Let's see…

Eiji flips through his roster to check the girl's name.

EIJI ~ Ah, yes. Seat #27; Nodoka Miyazaki-san.

Nodoka continues carrying the books.

EIJI ~ Looks like she's carrying a lot of books. Seems a bit dangerous.

Nodoka then stumbles, and screams as she falls off the side of the stairs.

EIJI ~ I knew it!

Eiji pulls out one of his magic rings. This one being a silver one with an amber gemstone with a picture of a tornado carved into it. He then puts it on his right hand, and holds it in front of his belt buckle. Both the ring and the buckle flash, and then the belt makes its ring-activation announcement.

**TORNADO! PLEASE!**

Once the ring was activated, Eiji conjures up a small tornado in his hand, and sends the tornado toward Nodoka. The tornado increases in size as it stops under Nodoka, making her float. As the tornado disperses, Eiji dives under Nodoka to catch her.

EIJI ~ A-Are you alright, Nodoka-san?

Nodoka doesn't respond, due to the fact that she fainted when the tornado caught her, but she is otherwise unharmed. Eiji then looks up…

And sees Asuna, clearly looking stunned, indicating that she clearly saw what he did.

ASUNA ~ What… the hell…

Eiji then starts sweating a little bit.

EIJI ~ _Oh… Crap baskets!_

Asuna then grabs Eiji, runs off into some nearby woods, and pins him against a tree. Asuna then starts talking in her 'interrogation' tone-of-voice.

ASUNA ~ I knew it! You're some kind of super-guy!

Eiji immediately goes on the defense.

EIJI ~ N-N-No… You're mistak-

ASUNA ~ Don’t try to fool me! I saw you! I caught you red-handed!

EIJI ~ Uhhh…

ASUNA ~ Confess! You're a superhero, aren't you?!

EIJI ~ I… I'm a mage…

ASUNA ~ Whatever! It's the same thing, isn't it?

Asuna lets go of Eiji. Asuna then looks like a lightbulb just went off in her head.

ASUNA ~ Ah! That means you really did do something with the eraser!

Eiji gets even more nervous as Asuna goes on.

EIJI ~ P-P-Please, you can't tell anyone that-

ASUNA ~ Oh, no!

Asuna gets a mischievous grin on her face.

ASUNA ~ I'm going to tell everyone about you!

Eiji then lets out a sigh.

EIJI ~ Well, then I guess you leave me no choice.

Eiji takes off his Tornado Ring, and swaps it for his Common Ring. Asuna looks at him, slightly nervous.

ASUNA ~ W-What are you doing?

EIJI ~ You found out my secret, so now I have to erase your memories!

Eiji then scans his Common Ring

**ERASE! PLEASE!**

After activating the ring, Eiji holds the spell for a little bit.

EIJI ~ Oh, by the way, just a warning; you might feel a bit empty-headed. However, that's just a temporary side-effect.

Asuna starts to look more worried, after hearing what Eiji said.

ASUNA ~ Wa-Wa-Wait!! What do you mean, 'temporary side-?!

Eiji activates his spell, thus creating a bright flash of light and a small gust of wind; there is also the sound of cloth getting ripped. The light clears…

…and reveals that instead of erasing Asuna's memories, Eiji erased most of her school uniform, save her jacket, socks, and shoes.

Asuna is still as a statue, due to embarrassment, while Eiji just looks flabbergasted.

EIJI ~ Uh… that… wasn't supposed to happen.

Then, Koyomi runs in, looking for Eiji. When she sees him, she calls out to him.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan, we should probably be-!

Koyomi freezes when she sees the entire scene. Koyomi then gets a mad-as-hell look on her face.

KOYOMI ~ Eiji…

Koyomi clenches her right fist. Eiji starts to back away from Koyomi nervously after hearing her call him by first name only (since she only does that when she's really mad at him).

EIJI ~ P-P-P-P-Please wait, Koyomi! I-I can explain-!

KOYOMI ~ …you IDIOT!!

Koyomi punches Eiji in the face, sending him flying into a tree, and making him lose consciousness.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

After Eiji awakens, he follows behind Koyomi and Asuna (who is now wearing a new uniform, which she obtained by unknown means) out of the wooded area they were in at that moment. They come out near the staircase Nodoka fell from.

After walking for a little while, Eiji tries to apologize to Asuna for what he did.

EIJI ~ I'm so sorry. I tried to erase your memories, but it looks like I erased your clothes instead… um…

Asuna pins Eiji to a wall again, but Koyomi doesn't intervene this time.

ASUNA ~ I'd rather have had my memory erased! If you're a mage, then I demand you turn back time right now!!

Eiji glances at Koyomi, hoping that the reason she didn't help him is that she just somehow happened to not notice.

EIJI ~ Uhh… Koyomi…?

Koyomi responds in an angry tone, while not even turning around.

KOYOMI ~ Eiji, you're going to have to get out of this one on your own. I'm heading to the dormitory.

Koyomi scoffs, and then just walks away. Eiji, looking extremely nervous, turns back to Asuna.

ASUNA ~ So, why did a mage like you come to a place like this… and as a teacher, no less?

EIJI ~ Um… the truth is that I was supposed to be a teacher-in-training under Takamichi-san's supervision. But my job application somehow got messed up…

Asuna tightens her grip a bit.

ASUNA ~ Oh! You think I'm gonna believe that lie?! How do you even know Takahata-sensei anyway?

EIJI ~ Well, I met him while I was studying over here as an exchange student. But I've only known him for a few months…

Asuna suddenly lets go of Eiji, and gets a depressed look on her face.

ASUNA ~ Oh, what's the point? I'll never get Takahata sensei to see me as more than just his student. It's hopeless.

Asuna turns away from Eiji. Eiji looks at Asuna worriedly, wondering if he said something wrong.

EIJI ~ Wait. Asuna-san. I didn't mean to-

ASUNA ~ It must be nice for you, being a mage.

EIJI ~ Huh?

Eiji looks somewhat surprised, since that wasn’t something he thought Asuna would say.

ASUNA ~ If you can use magic to do anything, then you'd never have to give up hope.

When Asuna said that, Eiji has a flashback in the form of several images: a solar eclipse; red cracks covering the ground; dragon wings bursting out of his back; and a man wearing what looked like a white classical wizard robe and an orange mask, while wielding a weapon that looked like a combination of a flute and a spear.

Afterwards, Eiji responds in a calm manner.

EIJI ~ You've got it backwards.

Asuna looks at Eiji, slightly surprised.

ASUNA ~ Eh?

EIJI ~ Magic isn't what gives me hope. Rather, I have magic because I held on in the face of despair.

Asuna starts to look confused.

ASUNA ~ What? I have no idea what you're talking about.

EIJI ~ All I'm saying is you should have more faith in yourself.

There's a brief pause, and then Asuna speaks in a more cheerful tone.

ASUNA ~ Alright. I'll get Takahata-sensei to notice me on my own, magic or no magic. I won't give up yet.

Eiji looks at Asuna, and lets out a light chuckle.

EIJI ~ Fair enough. But if you do end up falling into despair…

Eiji takes a few steps towards Asuna, and then holds his right arm straight out in Asuna's direction, showing her the Common ring he's wearing.

EIJI ~ …then I'll become your hope.

Asuna stutters a bit, looking like she was embarrassed for falling victim to the world's worst pickup line.

ASUNA ~ H-H-Huh? W-What's that supposed to mean?!

EIJI ~ Interpret it however you like.

Eiji starts walking in the direction of the dormitory.

EIJI ~ Anyway, we should probably head back to the dorms.

ASUNA ~ Wait!

Asuna puts her hand on Eiji's shoulder, making him worriedly tense up again.

ASUNA ~ I'll let you stay in my dorm room for now. But don’t think that this means my opinion of you has changed.

EIJI ~ G-Got it!

Asuna then takes her hand off of Eiji, tells him a few ground rules she wants him to know, and then shows him the way to the dorms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[ASUNA AND KONOKA'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT]**

Scene opens inside the dorm room that Asuna and Konoka shared. The room itself looks like a small apartment. The furnishings include a small couch straight ahead from the door, a bunk-bed on the side opposite the door, a couple of desks and a small 'TV set-up' near the window, and a low table in the middle of the room. There's also a decently sized (at least, for a dorm room this big) kitchen area, along with an alcove, which is big enough for a third occupant, above the closet facing the bunk-bed.

Currently, Koyomi is up in the alcove unpacking her stuff, while Konoka is in the kitchen, putting groceries away.

Asuna opens the front door and walks in, with Eiji following behind.

ASUNA ~ Tadaima.

Konoka peeks at the door from the kitchen area.

KONOKA ~ Okairi, Asuna.

Konoka then sees that Eiji is with Asuna.

KONOKA ~ Oh, and Eiji-kun too.

Eiji follows Asuna into the main area. Koyomi notices Eiji, and calls out to him in her normal tone.

KOYOMI ~ Ah! Onii-chan!

Eiji looks at Koyomi and immediately breathes a small sigh of relief.

EIJI ~ _Ok, good. She's no longer angry._

Asuna then turns to Konoka and Koyomi.

ASUNA ~ I decided to let him stay here until he finds his own place.

Asuna then points to/looks at the couch while talking to Eiji.

ASUNA ~ You can use that sofa, if you want.

Asuna spoke in a somewhat neutral tone, but you could tell that what she meant was "you're sleeping on the couch."

EIJI ~ Oh. Uh, thanks.

Eiji puts his luggage down near the couch, and walks over to the alcove where Koyomi is.

EIJI ~ Hey, Koyomi. You need any help unpacking?

KOYOMI ~ No. I'm good.

EIJI ~ Alright then.

Eiji then goes back to the couch, sits down, and starts unpacking some of his stuff. Meanwhile, Asuna goes into the kitchen to help Konoka with the groceries.

KONOKA ~ Did something happen, Asuna?

ASUNA ~ Nope. Nothing in particular.

Konoka ponders for a bit.

KONOKA ~ You know…

Asuna looks at Konoka with a curious look.

KONOKA ~ You don’t have to immediately run off to a guy your own age just because you can't have Takahata-sensei…

Asuna does a face-fault, and then gets a bit defensive.

ASUNA ~ Oi, Konoka! It's not like that at all! I just felt sorry for him!

KONOKA ~ Yeah, Eiji-kun is pretty cute.

Asuna protests, but her face starts turning a very slight crimson.

ASUNA ~ Not cute! Pitiful!

KONOKA ~ Ahh. You're blushing!

ASUNA ~ Am not!

KONOKA ~ You're so oblivious, Asuna.

Asuna stays defensive, but starts to sound a bit annoyed.

ASUNA ~ What are you saying?! You always jump to conclusions!

There's a brief pause. Asuna then speaks in a shy/confessing tone.

ASUNA ~ Well… I'm also letting him stay here because this way he'll be staying together with Koyomi-chan…

Konoka then has a memory flash.

KONOKA ~ Oh, yeah. Speaking of…

Konoka grabs a few of the shopping bags, which contain snacks and drinks, and takes them into the living room.

KONOKA ~ Koyomi-chan, Eiji-kun! You guys want to do a little welcoming party?

Koyomi and Eiji get up from their respective spots.

KOYOMI ~ Ok.

EIJI ~ I'm up for it.

All four residents then celebrate for a little while. It wasn't really a big party; they mainly just talked, ate the snacks that Konoka brought out, and played cards using a deck that Eiji had on him. Asuna gets in a more depressed mood as the night goes on.

Later, Asuna gets up from the table, looking decently depressed.

ASUNA ~ I'm going out for a bit.

Asuna then walks out the door.

KONOKA ~ Ah. Asuna-

Konoka tries to catch Asuna before she leaves, but fails.

EIJI ~ Let her go.

KONOKA ~ Huh?

EIJI ~ She may just be getting some fresh air.

KONOKA ~ Yeah, probably.

Eiji, Koyomi, and Konoka continue to play cards. It starts to get dark outside, and Asuna still hasn't come back. The three teens start to get curious and worried.

EIJI ~ I wonder where Asuna-san is.

KONOKA ~ Me too. I mean, even if she left for work early, she should be back by now.

KOYOMI ~ I'll go look for her.

Koyomi stands up and then heads out, leaving Eiji and Konoka alone in the dorm room.

EIJI ~ So… I guess it's just you and me now, Konoka-san.

KONOKA ~ Yep. It looks that way.

Eiji then gets a curious look on his face.

EIJI ~ Konoka-san, you mentioned Asuna-san going to work earlier. Does she have a part-time job?

KONOKA ~ Yep. Asuna has one delivering newspapers, even though she receives scholarship money to come to school here, since she's an orphan.

Eiji looks surprised after hearing this.

EIJI ~ Really?

KONOKA ~ Yeah. Grandpa tells her not to worry about the tuition, but Asuna doesn’t want to be spoiled, so she works to pay for what she can.

EIJI ~ I see.

KONOKA ~ But don’t tell her I said that.

EIJI ~ Got it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[SAKURA LANE - NIGHT]**

Scene opens in one of the more scenic areas of the Mahora campus, known as Sakura Lane. It's a nice parkway that's known for all the cherry blossom trees lined up on either side. The middle of the path is paved and there are a few benches here and there. Asuna is seen sitting on one of the benches.

Koyomi then shows up, looking for Asuna. Then, once Koyomi saw Asuna, she heads over.

KOYOMI ~ Oh. There you are, Asuna.

Asuna, still seeming depressed, looks up to see Koyomi.

ASUNA ~ Huh… Koyomi-chan? What are you doing here?

KOYOMI ~ You left suddenly and then didn’t come back for a while, so I went looking for you.

ASUNA ~ Ah. I see.

Koyomi walks a bit closer.

KOYOMI ~ Why are you out here all alone?

Asuna ponders for a bit.

ASUNA ~ I guess I'm still trying to get used to everything that's changed all of a sudden.

KOYOMI ~ You mean like how Onii-chan is now your homeroom teacher?

ASUNA ~ Yeah, I guess so. But why do you call that guy 'Onii-chan' anyway? You two don’t exactly look like brother and sister.

KOYOMI ~ Well, it's…

Koyomi sits down on the bench, next to Asuna.

KOYOMI ~ It's because I don't have any memories beyond three months ago.

ASUNA ~ Eh?

Asuna turns to Koyomi, looking very surprised.

ASUNA ~ You… have amnesia?

KOYOMI ~ Yeah. I don’t remember anything that happened before the day my father died.

ASUNA ~ Oh… sorry if I brought up a touchy subject…

KOYOMI ~ No, it's fine. I don't really remember what happened anyway, aside from what Onii-chan told me.

ASUNA ~ What did he tell you?

Koyomi looks directly at Asuna.

KOYOMI ~ Do you promise not to laugh?

Asuna nods.

KOYOMI ~ I was told that Onii-chan, my father, and I were kidnapped by monsters for a ritual they were doing to create more of their own kind, and Onii-chan managed to rescue me, but that dad was turned into one of them before he could rescue him.

After hearing this, Asuna looks at Koyomi, stunned, and then gets an angry look on her face.

ASUNA ~ That Idiot.

Asuna tightly clenches her fists, showing that her anger level is rising.

ASUNA ~ He thinks he can just give you that clearly false story, and expect you to believe it?!

KOYOMI ~ No, it's true.

ASUNA ~ Huh?

KOYOMI ~ I know because when Onii-chan was telling me, he had an honest look in his eyes.

Asuna's anger subsides a bit, but not completely.

ASUNA ~ Alright, so maybe he didn’t lie. But I still think he should've told you more.

KOYOMI ~ Maybe. But I haven't asked about it because it must've been really painful for him, since he actually remembers it all.

Asuna fully calms down.

KOYOMI ~ Anyway…

Koyomi turns her head, and looks directly at Asuna.

KOYOMI ~ Tell me about your relationship with Takahata-san.

ASUNA ~ EHH?!

Asuna gets a surprised/embarrassed look, clearly showing how much Koyomi caught her off guard.

ASUNA ~ Umm…

Asuna shyly/nervously twiddles her fingers.

ASUNA ~ …you see, it's kind of embarrassing for me…

Koyomi gives Asuna a stern look.

KOYOMI ~ No. I told you about me, so now I want to hear about you.

Asuna stops twiddling as she lets out a deep sigh.

ASUNA ~ Alright, fine. I… have a crush on Takahata-sensei.

Koyomi responds with a genuinely curious look.

KOYOMI ~ Oh. Really? What is it about him that you…?

ASUNA ~ You're not being very subtle, are you?

Asuna sighs again.

ASUNA ~ It was back when I first came here… I was still young and Takahata-sensei took care of me for a while. I really didn't have anyone else to depend on.

KOYOMI ~ I see… that must've been hard.

ASUNA ~ See these bells?

Asuna takes off her hair-bells, and shows them to Koyomi.

ASUNA ~ They were given to me by Takahata-sensei.

KOYOMI ~ Wow. They look pretty.

ASUNA ~ Yeah. These are the first, and last, present Takahata sensei ever gave me. They're my most prized possessions.

Asuna puts her hair-bells back on. Then, both girls hear someone talking (off-screen).

??? ~ So basically, they're what emotionally keep you going?

Asuna keeps talking to Koyomi, thinking she was the one who spoke.

ASUNA ~ Umm, I guess you could put it that way… wait, Koyomi-chan?

KOYOMI ~ I didn’t say anything.

??? ~ Well, well….

Koyomi and Asuna both turn to see a strange man walking toward them.

??? ~ Now that I know that…

A blue vapor-like aura covers the man, and then it clears as he turns into the Minotaur Phantom.

MINOTAUR ~ My job just got a hell of a lot easier.

Minotaur charges at Asuna, who gets pulled out of the way by Koyomi, thus making the monster ram into the bench the girls were sitting on. Koyomi looks somewhat surprised when she saw the Phantom, but Asuna clearly looks frightened.

ASUNA ~ W-W-What is that thing?!

KOYOMI ~ Asuna, we need to run! Now!

ASUNA ~ Y-Yeah, got it!

The two girls flee as Minotaur gets the broken bench off his horns.

MINOTAUR ~ Heh… you're not getting away that easily.

Minotaur tosses five small gray stones, which then turn into Ghouls, the Phantoms' stone-skinned, spear wielding foot-soldiers. Minotaur then points in the direction that Asuna and Koyomi ran in.

MINOTAUR ~ Go after them!

One of the Ghouls gives a confirmation nod, and then all five run in the direction Minotaur pointed in. Minotaur then goes a different way, aiming to corner his target.

LATER…

After running for a while, Asuna and Koyomi stop to catch their breath.

ASUNA ~ Did we lose him?

KOYOMI ~ Yeah, I think so.

ASUNA ~ We need to tell the teachers about this!

KOYOMI ~ Ok! I'll text Onii-chan!

Koyomi pulls out her phone and texts Eiji. Asuna looks a little bit concerned.

ASUNA ~ Wait, why Eiji?!

KOYOMI ~ Because he'll definitely be able to help.

After Koyomi quickly sent the message, she puts her phone back in her pocket, and the girls start to run again, but two of the Ghouls chasing them show up and grab Koyomi by the arms. She then starts struggling to break free.

ASUNA ~ Koyomi-chan!!

Asuna turns to one of the Ghouls holding Koyomi.

ASUNA ~ Why you…!

Asuna runs toward the Ghoul and punches it in the face, making it let go of Koyomi as it falls to the ground. All the other Ghouls other than the one holding Koyomi raise their weapons defensively. Koyomi looks at Asuna with a surprised look.

KOYOMI ~ Huh? Asuna, did you…?

Asuna looks at her own fist, also surprised by what she did. Minotaur then shows up, walking towards Asuna.

MINOTAUR ~ Wow! You've got quite a lot of magic potential. You'll definitely create a powerful Phantom once I'm done with you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[ASUNA AND KONOKA'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT]**

Scene opens back at the dorm room. Right now Eiji and Konoka are cleaning up the trash from the party.

Eiji's cell phone does a 'new text arrived' beep.

EIJI ~ Sorry, Konoka-san. May I…?

KONOKA ~ Sure.

Eiji then pulls his phone out, and sees a text from Koyomi. It says "Onii-chan! There's a Phantom attacking me and Asuna! We're at Sakura Lane!" Eiji then gets a panicked look on his face.

EIJI ~ What?!

Eiji starts to hurry outside. Konoka looks at him curiously, wondering what's going on.

KONOKA ~ Eiji-kun…?

Eiji stops right as he grabs the doorknob.

EIJI ~ Sorry, Konoka-san. Something urgent just came up!

Eiji then opens the door and rushes out. Konoka then ponders for a second.

KONOKA ~ Something urgent…?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[SAKURA LANE - NIGHT]**

Scene opens back at Sakura lane, continuing where it left off. Right now, one Ghoul is holding Koyomi by the arm, while the other four have their weapons raised defensively, and Minotaur is approaching Asuna, who's going into a defensive stance as well.

ASUNA ~ Oh, no! You're not laying a hand on me!

Minotaur responds with a snark.

MINOTAUR ~ You say that like you have a choice.

Minotaur then grabs Asuna by her neck (tight enough to constrain, but not choke) and then takes her hair-bells. Asuna grunts as she struggles to break Minotaur's grip.

ASUNA ~ WH-What are you-?!

MINOTAUR ~ I'm just doing my job.

Minotaur then tightens his hand, crushing the bells, and then drops them. Asuna gasps, and after Minotaur lets go of her, she drops to her knees, looking as if her body were a soulless shell. After that, Asuna's body starts getting covered in glowing purple cracks. Koyomi tries to call out to her.

KOYOMI ~ ASUNA!!

Minotaur lets out a triumphant evil laugh.

MINOTAUR ~ Now, fall into despair and bring forth a new Phantom!

Then suddenly, Minotaur and the Ghoul holding Koyomi get shot. The ghoul lets go of Koyomi as it gets knocked back a fair distance, while Minotaur just stumbles a little, but reestablishes quickly. Minotaur then turns in the direction the shots came from.

MINOTAUR ~ Gah! Who's there?!

Eiji then walks in, holding a 'convertible gun/sword' called the Wizaswordgun (currently in gun mode). The weapon itself is somewhat bulky, and mounted on the handle is a hand that looks similar to the one on his belt (the only difference is that the fingers are folded in, with the thumb being a lever).

Eiji does a single gun-twirl, rests the weapon on his shoulder, and lets out a sigh.

EIJI ~ Man, I didn’t think I'd have to get rough at all on my first day. Now then…

Eiji walks a bit closer, and then gets a serious look on his face as he points his weapon straight at Minotaur.

EIJI ~ Get away from my students!!

Minotaur gasps when he sees the gun more closely.

MINOTAUR ~ Th-That weapon…?! It can't be-?! You're the Ringed Wizard!

Eiji glances to Koyomi.

EIJI ~ Koyomi, take care of Asuna-san.

Koyomi nods, and then runs over to Asuna. Eiji then switches his weapon to sword mode, and stabs it into the ground.

MINOTAUR ~ Grrr. I don’t have time to deal with you!

Eiji focuses his attention on Minotaur.

EIJI ~ Same for me.

Eiji puts a ring that has a black hand (which looks similar to his belt buckle) on his right hand, and then holds it over the belt buckle to activate it.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Eiji's belt buckle flashes, and then turns into his main transformation belt, known as the Wizardriver. Now, rather than just being a simple leather belt with a black hand-shaped buckle pointing down to the left, it's now a big, somewhat bulky, silver belt buckle that has the palm and forefinger sections of the belt attached to it, and the thumb as an etched in design. There are also two sliding levers (one on each side) that, by switching which one is up and which one is down, can turn the hand part, making the fingers point either down to the left, or down to the right (i.e. change from a 'left hand' to a 'right hand,' or vice versa).

EIJI ~ That's why I'm going to finish you quickly.

Eiji then pulls out a ring that has an oval-shaped ruby set in the silver base, rather than amber, and it also has a small 'visor' on it that's flipped up. This one is his Flame Style Ring. Eiji then puts the ring on his left hand, and flips the levers on his new belt, making it play the transformation-standby SFX loop.

**SHABADOOBI! TATCHI, HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI! TATCHI, HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI! TATCHI, HENSHIN!**

EIJI ~ Henshin.

Eiji flips the Flame Style Ring's visor down, and then scans it on his belt, activating his transformation.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!**

Eiji holds his hand straight out to his left side, palm facing out, as a red magic circle appears from it, gets bigger, and then moves to the right, passing through Eiji and giving him a unique suit of armor.

The black suit covers him entirely. The chest armor has an indented red stripe going down the middle, and on each side of the stripe are three slightly askew rectangular ruby plates with beveled corners. The shoulder pads each have silver edges and a dragon-like crest on them. There are bracelets and anklets that match the ruby color of the chest plates. The suit also has a 'black-outside, red-inside' cloth that looks very much like the bottom half of a trench coat. The silver helmet strongly resembles the ring used to conjure the suit, with a ruby faceplate that's the same shape, and silver lines in the same pattern as the ring's visor. The belt, on the other hand, basically stayed the same, except now there are two chains, one on each side, that are used for holding Eiji's rings.

This completes his transformation into Kamen Rider Wizard (Flame Style).

K.R. WIZARD ~ Now, it's show time.

Minotaur then commands the Ghouls to attack.

MINOTAUR ~ Go get'em!

Minotaur snaps his fingers, and the Ghouls charge.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Damn Ghouls.

Wizard then pulls his Wizarswordgun out of the ground, switches it to gun mode, and starts shooting at the Ghouls as he walks towards them. The Ghouls get close enough and start attacking him, but Wizard easily dodges all of them as he keeps shooting.

K.R. WIZARD ~ This is getting annoying.

Wizard then jumps away from the Ghouls, and pushes the 'thumb lever' on his weapon, thus making the hand on it open. The Wizarswordgun then plays its attack-standby loop.

**COME ON A SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SHOOTING! SHAKE HANDS!**

Wizard then scans his Flame Style Ring on the weapon's hand.

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!**

Wizard then aims, and shoots a big burst of flames at the Ghouls, destroying all of them. He then switches his Wizarswordgun to sword mode, and turns towards Minotaur.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Now then…

MINOTAUR ~ Grrr…

Minotaur pulls out a two-handed axe, runs towards Wizard, and slashes at him. Wizard parries, and the two fighters exchange several weapon blows, until Wizard breaks Minotaur's axe, and knocks him back a bit.

MINOTAUR ~ Gah! Damn you!

Minotaur then gets in a low stance, and rushes Wizard. Wizard uses his sword to block Minotaur's horns, but Minotaur still pushes him.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Oi! Oi! Oi!

Wizard then gets thrown over Minotaur's shoulder, but he manages to land on his feet. Wizard then turns around to face Minotaur again.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Geez. What a troublesome little rampager you are.

Wizard takes off his Flame Style Ring, and puts it back on the ring holder attached to the right side of his belt. He then pulls off a ring that looks similar to it, but the gem is a square-shaped topaz. Wizard puts it on, flips down the visor, and scans the ring.

**LAND! PLEASE! DON-DO DO-DO-DO-DO-DON! DON-DO-DO-DON!**

After activating the ring, a yellow magic circle appears on the ground, directly beneath Wizard. The magic circle rises up, passing through Wizard, changing him from his Flame Style armor to his Land Style armor. The main changes are that the parts that were red turned yellow, and the ruby faceplate and chest plates change into square topaz ones.

MINOTAUR ~ You…! You can change elements?!

Minotaur bull-charges at Wizard again. This time, Wizard swaps his Driver On Ring for one with an amber gem that depicts a shield with a dragon's head and wings attached to it.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Pretty much.

Wizard then scans the ring on his belt.

**DEFEND! PLEASE**

Wizard then makes a magic circle appear on the ground in front of him, and a stone slab rises up from it. Minotaur rams his head through, but gets stuck. Wizard kicks Minotaur into the air, and then swaps out his Land Style Ring for his Hurricane Style Ring, which has a triangle shaped emerald as the main gem.

K.R. WIZARD ~ I've also got this one… and it'll blow you away.

Wizard then scans the ring on his belt.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU-FU! FU-FU-FU-FU!**

Wizard goes through the same form change sequence, but this time by jumping up through a

Wizard has a small tornado surrounding his feet, which he uses to float while repeatedly slashing Minotaur from several directions, and then send him tumbling to the ground. Wizard then lands normally, and switches his Hurricane Style ring for his Flame Style ring, which he then activates, changing him back to Flame Style.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI-HI-HI!**

Wizard then shifts the levers on his Wizardriver, switching it to 'Spell Mode,' and lets it play the spell-standby loop.

**LUPATCH MAGIC! TATCHI, GO! LUPATCH MAGIC! TATCHI, GO! LUPATCH MAGIC! TATCHI, GO!**

As it's playing, Wizard takes off his Defend Ring, and puts a ring depicting the side-view of a downward aimed boot, surrounded by a flaming dragon.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Time for the finale.

Wizard then holds the ring in front of his Wizardriver to activate it.

**CHOU-II-NE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU!**

Wizard steps back with his left foot as he gets into a low stance, and a small magic circle appears under his right foot, covering it with flames. Wizard then runs towards Minotaur, performs a single cartwheel, followed by a high jump, and then lands a dive kick on Minotaur, thus killing the Phantom.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Phew…

Koyomi then calls over to him.

KOYOMI ~ Onii-chan!

Wizard then runs over to Koyomi and Asuna, whose cracks are starting to spread more.

KOYOMI ~ At this rate, another Phantom's going to be created!

Wizard responds to Koyomi in a very motivated, yet serious tone-of-voice.

K.R. WIZARD ~ As long as I'm around, I will never let that happen again.

Wizard kneels down to talk to Asuna.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Asuna-san.

Asuna responds in a very depressed tone.

ASUNA ~ ...Eiji? I don't think... I'm gonna make it...

Wizard then pulls out an amber ring with a design similar to his mask.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Don't give in to despair. Let me take care of this.

Asuna gets a somewhat puzzled look on her face, but her mood lightens up a tiny bit.

ASUNA ~ You're a... strange mage, aren't you?

K.R. WIZARD ~ I promise you. I'll give you all the hope you need.

Wizard then puts the ring he got out onto Asuna's hand. Wizard then flips his Wizardriver to 'Spell-Mode,' and holds Asuna's hand up to it, thus activating the ring.

**ENGAGE! PLEASE!**

A magic circle (this one being a portal) then appears above Asuna. Wizard jumps into it, and Asuna faints.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[ASUNA'S UNDERWORLD (MAHORA ELEMENTARY)]**

Scene opens at another section of Mahora's campus, this one being an elementary school.

Wizard pops out of the magic portal, and glances around a little bit. Aside from wizard, everything is black-and-white. The reason for this is because the place is actually a manifestation of Asuna's most cherished memory.

K.R. WIZARD ~ So this is Asuna-san's spiritual landscape… her Underworld.

Wizard then looks towards the elementary school building, and sees several kids exiting the building and running to their parents. Aside from all that, Wizard sees a child version of Asuna approaching a younger Takahata, who's holding a box covered with wrapping paper. Takahata then squats down next to Asuna.

TAKAHATA ~ Happy Birthday, Asuna-kun. I was able to get you a small gift today. I hope you like it.

Takahata hands Asuna the box. Asuna happily takes it.

ASUNA ~ Weally?

TAKAHATA ~ Yup.

Asuna then frantically/cheerfully rips off the wrapping paper, and then opens the box, revealing the hair-bells that she always wore in present time. Asuna looks at them in amazement.

ASUNA ~ Wow! So pwetty! Thanks, Se-

All of a sudden, the scene pauses, and then the same cracks that were covering Asuna appear, creating a purple void. The cracks quickly spread, and then a giant Phantom, this one being the JABBERWOCK Phantom, emerges from the void.

The creature itself is purple-skinned, has two giant wings, six 'legs' that each have a single black claw on the end, a somewhat long tail, and a single orange eye.

Jabberwock then lets out a shriek as it flies around, ramming into things, causing more cracks to form. Wizard lets out a sigh as he switches out his Kick Strike Ring for a new one, which depicts the side view of a dragon.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Guess I have no choice. I'll have to bring him out.

Wizard then scans the ring.

**DRAGORISE! PLEASE!**

After activating the ring, a magic circle appears above Wizard, and out of it comes a mechanical-looking dragon that's a lot bigger than Jabberwock. The dragon has light gray armor-like skin, along with gold claws and horns, but his wings look a bit small for him.

This is the Dragon Phantom, also known as WIZARDRAGON.

This Phantom is the source of Wizard's magic since, rather than giving into despair when it tried to break out, Eiji held onto hope strongly enough to hold the Phantom back.

After being summoned, Wizardragon knocks Wizard aside and then flies toward Jabberwock, and the two Phantoms start fighting. However, both of them are repeatedly crashing into things, making more cracks. Wizard lets out a frustrated grunt.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Dammit, Dragon! Just once could you cooperate without me having to do this?!

Wizard then swaps his Dragorise Ring for one that shows a dragon coming out of a portal. He then scans the ring to activate it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Wizard then creates another magic circle, and out of it comes the Machine Winger, a motorcycle with Wizardragon's gray/gold color scheme. Wizard then gets on it, and rides toward Wizardragon.

K.R. WIZARD ~ Dragon! Submit to me now!

Once close enough, Wizard does a wheelie-jump, and once he's right above Wizardragon, the bike's lower section (everything except the seat, handlebars, and front headlight) splits open and folds out as it attaches itself to Wizardragon's wings, thus taming him. Afterwards, Wizard and Winger Wizardragon (as the combined form is called) resume the fight with Jabberwock. After several clashes and collisions, Wizard gets out his Wizarswordgun (sword mode) and opens the hand on it.

**COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! COME ON A SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!**

Wizard then scans his Flame Style Ring.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!**

Winger Wizardragon speeds toward Jabberwock, as flames surround the Wizarswordgun's blade. Once close enough, Wizard unleashes a flaming slash attack at Jabberwock, killing the Phantom. Wizard then jumps down to the ground near where he first emerged. The cracks then disappear, and the scene restores itself, resuming from the start of what Asuna was saying.

ASUNA ~ Wow! So pwetty! Thanks, Sensei!

Asuna then hugs Takahata. Once she lets go, Takahata pats Asuna on the head.

TAKAHATA ~ You're welcome. Want me to help you put them on?

ASUNA ~ Yeah.

Wizard, watching this, let's out a sigh of relief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[SAKURA LANE - NIGHT]**

Scene opens back at Sakura Lane, with Koyomi watching over Asuna, who's still unconscious, as her cracks turn gold as they close up and disappear. Suddenly, a red magic circle appears above Asuna again, and Wizard jumps out of it, and once he lands he undoes his transformation, making the armor disappear, and becomes Eiji Takahashi again.

KOYOMI ~ Is it over?

Eiji walks over to the two girls.

EIJI ~ Yes. With this, Asuna-san is no longer a gate, so she won't get attacked again. Anyway, I'll carry her back to the dorm.

KOYOMI ~ Okay.

Koyomi helps get Asuna on Eiji's back, piggy-back style. They then start heading back, but Koyomi stops suddenly, when she notices Asuna's broken hair-bells.

KOYOMI ~ Wait. Onii-chan, mind if I grab Asuna's hair-bells?

EIJI ~ I don't mind.

Koyomi picks the bells up off the ground, and then she and Eiji head back to the dormitory


End file.
